That's Love
by Lewis Kiniski's Sweetheart
Summary: The beginning of Hawkeye and Margaret's relationship...even if they don't know it yet. Please review!
1. A Casual Look

A/N: Hey, guys! This is my first Hawkeye/Margaret story. Hope you like it! Oh yeah, Colombo wasn't really famous until the 70s, but it goes along with a line B.J. says. Oh well, on with the show. Remember I don't own MASH. If only I did…

Two years had passed since the war in Korea had begun. During that time many things had changed for the people of the 4077th. There had been so many casualties, deaths, chaos, and breakups. But there had been some good things that happened; like finding love. Well, at least for two certain people….

The long and brutal O.R. session was over; and the doctors and nurses were replacing their clothes covered with blood with their olive drab uniforms. Hawkeye Pierce had always been a woman chaser; only wanting to be with someone for a few hours. Always serenading them and trying different lines on them so they would in return give him a few pleasurable hours. He never looked at the same woman twice…until now. Recently he had been thinking a lot about Margaret. Whenever he saw her he got butterflies in his stomach. He was starting to feel something for her; but he wasn't sure what it was. He didn't know if it was a crush or an infatuation or…love. All he knew was his feelings weren't going to change anytime soon. While he changed he decided to ask her to have a drink with him in the Officer's Club. While he put on his jacket, B.J. walked in.

"Hey, Beej! I got to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Margaret is?"

"Yeah she's in Post-Op. Why?"

"You know how I told you about…" he lowered his voice "how I have feelings for her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go ask her if she'll have a drink with me."

"You think anyone will crack the case, Colombo?" B.J. said sarcastically and looked around the room.

"Very funny! Just for that, you're not wearing any more of my socks!"

B.J. laughed. "Good luck, Hawk."

"Thanks."

With that, Hawkeye headed for Post-Op. When he entered the room, he saw Margaret checking on a patient. His butterflies came back. "She's so beautiful," he said softly to himself. He walked over to her and Margaret stood up.

"Hey, Margaret."

"Hi, Hawkeye. Is there anything you need?"

"Actually there is. What are you doing after your shift?"

"I'm not on my shift. I just came in to check on Private Allen. He had a high fever earlier."

"How's he doing now?"

"Okay. His temperature went down to 99.5."

"Good….good."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah um…do you want to have a drink with me at the Officer's Club?"

Margaret looked into Hawkeye's eyes. The truth of it was that she had feelings for him, too. When she saw him or heard his voice she'd get weak at the knees. She too knew that her old habits had to be broken. She knew she couldn't go on sleeping with every man that smiled at her or had the slightest interest in her. Frank was a total disaster. She made a promise to herself she wasn't going to mess up her next relationship.

"I'd love to."

"Great. Do you want to go now or later or…"

"Now would be perfect."

"Good. Let's go."

They both smiled at each other; and walked towards the Officer's Club.

A/N: I know it's a bit short. There's a lot more to come. Pleeeeeeease review!


	2. Can I

A/N: Okay, everyone. This chapter's longer…and more detailed. Hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed me. I'll be sure to check out your stories if I haven't already! Oh yeah, the song "Can I" by the Manhattans wasn't made until the early 60s, but it goes with this chapter and chapters to come.

As Hawkeye walked next to Margaret on their way to the O Club, he wondered what would happen. He knew they would either have a wonderful time or they would end up arguing. He wanted to make sure that he didn't screw anything up. As they entered the O Club, it was pretty packed. Many of the enlisted men had gathered there after surgery. Hawkeye led Margaret to a table in the back and pulled out a chair for her.

"So what do you want to drink?"

"Um…I guess I'll have a Scotch."

"Okay."

Hawkeye gave Margaret a big smile and walked over to the bar. Margaret watched him as he talked with a few guys at another table as he waited for the drinks. _"God is he wonderful,"_ she thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile. A few moments later Hawkeye came back to the table with a drink in each hand.

"Your Scotch, my dear."

"Thanks. Is that a Martini?"

"Of course. So Major…how have you been?"

"How have I been? I've been…" she paused for a moment to look into Hawkeye's sparkling blue eyes "good. And you?"

"Well other than being sick and tired of this damn war and all the death and destruction, I'm fine."

"Yeah."

"So um…do you like music?"

"Oh, I love to listen to music."

"Do you have a favorite song?"

"I guess I'd have to say 'Can I' by the Manhattans. It's such a beautiful song. Did you ever hear it?"

"I can't say I have. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Hawkeye walked over to the jukebox and looked at the song titles. He saw that it contained Margaret's favorite song. He put in a nickel, walked back to the table, and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Margaret nodded and stood up. She wrapped her arms tightly around Hawkeye's neck; and got chills as Hawkeye moved his hands up and down her back. They moved gracefully as the song progressed. Hawkeye gently laid his head on Margaret's.

"You're right, this is a beautiful song."

Hawkeye looked into Margaret's eyes. He knew without a doubt that he was in love with her; but he didn't know how to tell her. They worked together every day in surgery; then went their separate ways. He knew he wanted more than that. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her. He wanted to spend…his life with her. As he held her in his arms, he never wanted to let go. This wasn't a fling or a crush. He was truly in love with her.

"Margaret…do you want to take a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yeah. I want to get out of here."

"Sure."

Hawkeye took Margaret's hand and they walked out the door. He wanted to be alone with her; to talk and just be with her. As they walked around the compound, still hand in hand, something had come over them. It was the first time since the start of the war that they felt peaceful and calm. They actually felt happy. Margaret looked at Hawkeye. She knew that what she was feeling for him was love. Before when she was with all of those different guys, it was only about sex. It was the only thing the guys wanted and the only thing Margaret felt she was capable of. Once she realized that she was worth much more than a one night stand, she was afraid to get close to a man again. She never knew if a guy was devoted or just looking for a good time. But when she was with Hawkeye, she knew that he was genuine. Sure, he used to play around with her nurses; but she knew Hawkeye had also changed. She knew that if they were to ever get together, it would be perfect. And maybe, just maybe, this was that time.


End file.
